Halfblood Dawn Nix and the First Nome
by Mask of Secrets
Summary: Dawn Nix is living in Miami with her friends and sisters wondering about her other friends the Kanes. When she decieds to set out to Egypt and find them with Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, she will meet new Friends and learn to trust others. Please R&R. Second Fanfic so don't judge me.
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue

The following is a letter written by Dawn Nix to Carter and Sadie Kane,

_Carte and Sadie Kane_

_First Nome_

_Dear Carter and Sadie,_

_I hope this letter will find you in the first Nome. Like Camp Half-Blood I suppose it is hidden. If you need to find me I am in Miami with my friends. I hope that you are enjoying your time in the first Nome as much as I am enjoying Miami. I am always amazed at Miami even though I grew up in it. I learning to surf now and we haven't been arrested for being "Orphans". Janet has not struck Olympus and it will most likely be a few years until she does. If Zia is reading this with you I must ask Zia how she is doing and if she is enjoying herself. I wish to see you soon though I doubt I will .I wish that you have lots of adventure in your life and are having fun. Wishing you all are well,_

_Dawn Nix_

The letter above was written three weeks after Dawn arrived in Miami. They got an apartment and are now living in Miami somewhat happily. But this is not the end of Dawn's troubles… 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

Surfs up

"Look at her go! In to that tube wave! Oh I don't know if she'll make it" the announcer shouted. I saw the wave closing in on me. I willed the water to carry me faster. Just a few more feet. I burst from the end of the wave and continued to surf. I was not a normal girl. I am Dawn Nix, a demi-god daughter of Poseidon. My brother on the godly side Percy Jackson was standing on the beach cheering me on. I flipped my board to ohs and ahs from the crowd. I surfed in to the beach where my adopted sisters Estelle and Padmae came over smiling widely. "EEEEEEE!" Padmae said "I think you won!" Percy was grinning too. Two months ago I couldn't surf to save my life. But cut me some slack, I was in New York trying to save the world. Before that I had lived here in Miami with my now dead step-parents Bertha and Jake Nix. When I thought of this I felt sad. When we had been in New York I had met an Egyptian Magician named Sadie Kane, but her brother Carter Kane's girlfriend Zia Rashid had taken them and their friends away to the first Nome and just when had realized that I was in love with Carter. "And the winner is Dawn Nix!" the announcer shouted. I smiled and walked up to receive the medal.

The sun was shining. I was sitting waist deep in the surf. "Hey" someone said behind me. I turned to see Percy's girlfriend Annabeth at the edge of the water. "What are you thinking?" Annabeth asked me. "Well, I was thinking… I don't belong here just sitting waiting for Janet to strike again" I said. Janet was an evil Demi-god that had tried to take over Olympus last spring. Annabeth waded into the surf next to me. "I thought that your Dad didn't like Athena's children in his territory" Annabeth said. "He's okay with it" I said. "How do you know?" Annabeth asked. I looked off into the ocean "I just know…" I said. "Your thinking about them aren't you?" Annabeth said quietly. "I was thinking… will we ever see them again…" I said. "Yeah… I wonder too" Annabeth said. I looked at her. "Dawn…" she said "No!" "I have to!" I said. "Then I'm coming too!" "But…" I said. "We'll take a boat" Annabeth said. "Annabeth…" I said. "It's my choice!" Annabeth said. "C'mon" I said "We leave tonight!"

The sky darkened over Miami as I stood waiting for Annabeth. She came out of the apartment carrying a laptop case. "Why do you have a laptop?" I asked. "It's Deadalis's laptop" Annabeth said. We started to walk down the road toward the docks. "Where are you going?" I rounded on the person who had spoke and tried to punch him in the face. "Wow…" Percy said looking at me oddly. "Sorry" I said and blushed. "It's okay" he said "So where are you going?" I raised an eyebrow. "Tell him" I said. "Egypt" Annabeth said simply. "Why Egy- oh!" Percy said with a look of comprehension dawning on his face. "I've done some research and that's where the first Nome was in all the sites I looked at" I said. "Let's go then!" Percy said. "Wait, wait, wait" I said "You're not coming!" "Yeah I am!" Percy said and started down towards the dock. "Annabeth shrugged. "I guess he's coming" she said and followed Percy. "Curse you Pursues Jackson!" I mumbled under my breath, but I followed Annabeth and Percy down to the dock.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two

Onward and upward

The salty air whipped across my face as I leaned out over the side of the boat. The boat's name was _Marie Anne Queen of the sea_ which was technically incorrect because Poseidon's wife was not named Marie Anne. I blinked my eyes several times when some salty spray landed in them. We started to slow down and Percy appeared next to me. "Your turn" he said and I headed to the back of the boat. We had said we would return the boat to its owner Sam Willis though I doubted that we would. Mr. Willis's daughter Zoe had been forced to ride on the boat with us to make sure we didn't steal it. I arrived at the back of the boat and dipped my feet in to the water and lowered myself in. I willed the water to propel the boat forward. We slowly gained speed until I was sure we were at a solid sixty. Though the water was replenishing my strength I felt drained after five hours of willing the water to carry the boat. I heaved myself out of the water and walked to the anchor. "YO PERCY!" I shouted. Percy came over to me. "You don't have to shout" Percy said rubbing his ears. "Be a man!" I said "Now help me with anchor" together we managed to life the anchor and heave into the water. "Good work sailor" I said "Now let's go get something to eat and then get some sleep. I tired" we headed to the lower decks where Zoe was in the Galley cooking. "Hello" she said. Zoe had red-gold hair that she kept swept up in a ponytail, electric blue eyes, and tanned skin from spending so much time on the dock. "Here" she said giving us each a plate "We were going pretty fast… how you are doing that. This ship never has gone faster than ten miles an hour. By the way I've been to Egypt before, I can speak Egyptian so I can be your guide" "Oh, um…" I said and pulled Percy aside. "We should tell her!" Percy said. "But what about the mist?" I said. "Maybe she can see through it" Percy said "Plus she can be our guide""Okay" I said and turned to Zoe. "Zoe Willis, do you swear never to repeat what I'm about to say?" Zoe looked at me and then said "I swear" very solemnly.

Later that night after I had explained about the demigods and monsters and magicians, which Zoe took quite well and as it turned out she could see through the mist, a magical barrier that made it hard for normal people to see the monsters I was crawling into a hammock that hung up high a above the slowly rocking wooded deck below. I felt drained and ready to crash at any moment but I positioned delicately in my hammock and gave the thumbs up to Percy and Zoe who stood below. Annabeth had already climbed into a hammock in a different area and was most likely sleeping. I heard Percy scramble into his hammock below me. I looked at the ceiling as I began to fall asleep. I wondered if at this very moment Sadie and Carter were thinking about me. We were in the ocean and I could tell exactly where we were. Tomorrow we would be in Egypt and searching for the first Nome even though I had no idea where it was. I wondered if there would be monsters after me even in Egypt. Cheery wasn't it. I was always going to be on the run, I could never fall in love, never stay n one place for too long. I silently cursed my luck in ancient Greek. Why was it always me! I wished I had been born a normal person, not a demigod. These things do change. I thought to myself as I fell asleep.

It was a moment before I realized that I was still dreaming. I was standing at the end of a very long hall with giant pillars and a throne. Zia, Sadie, Carter, and a black man with long braided black hair wearing a leopard skin cape. "Their safety is not my concern!" Zia said harshly. "Yes! But Sadie can still go help her!" The man in the cape said. "No!" I don't want to get involved!" Zia said and began to walk away. "Zia Rashid as Chief Lector I command it" the man said. "I won't" Zia said "They are a danger to us!" "You don't like Dawn because she's prettier than you" Sadie shouted after Zia. Zia turned lighting her staff. "You dare challenge me?" She said trying to sound not as angry as she looked. "Sure" Sadie said. "I follow the path of Ra! You cannot win against me!" Zia shouted the fire becoming bigger. Carter was slowly backing away. "Do you not remember that it was Isis that defeated Ra oh so long ago?" Sadie said. Her staff was alight to now. "By trickery and evil!" Zia said and shot flames at Sadie. Sadie moved to the side deflecting them. The man had backed up to his brow furrowed. "Who is this Dawn?" He asked Carter as Zia fired more fire at Sadie. "Dawn Nix" Carter said "Demigod daughter of Poseidon. Look out!" A bolt of fire from Zia's staff nearly hit Carter and the man. Sadie was making no attempt at fighting back. Instead she kept deflecting the blows. I knew this fighting style from when I had trained at camp but not with the flames. After a while I saw that Zia was running out of energy. Sadie chose this time to strike. An ice cage appeared around Zia falling into place. "Dawn!" I awoke. Annabeth was leaning over me. I could feel the sweat on my forehead. "Dawn you're burning up!" Annabeth said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three

Fever broken and in Egypt

I took several breaths of cool air. I blinked away sweat that was getting in my eyes. Zoe appeared in my vision with a bucket of water. I tried to act like I had nothing wrong with me, but Annabeth looked worried. "Fine" I said as I gasped for more air. "No you're not!" Annabeth said feeling my forehead "You cannot push the boat" "Okay" I said "If Percy does it well be in Egypt. Zoe frowned. "But if you were going sixty…" She said looking puzzled. "Trust me" I said sliding out of my hammock to great protests from Annabeth. I took the water and dipped my hand in. "What are doing you're suppose to drink it!" Zoe said. "No I'm not" I said and sighed as I felt my cells repair themselves in the water. "Where are you going?" Annabeth asked as I took my hand out of the water and climbed the ladder. "To see my warm welcome to Egypt" I said. As I emerged the boat slowed down and Percy came up me. "Hey bro" I said watching as Egypt grew closer. "You okay?" he said raising an eyebrow. I looked at him. "Never better"

The sand was hot for me s I stepped barefoot onto it. I forgotten my shoes on the ship but I didn't mind. I looked off in to the golden sunset. It had been an odd day after we had landed in Egypt. Zoe had got us a hotel inland and we were off to Cairo tomorrow. I wondered about Estelle and Padmae training the new demigods Erik, Erin, and Rosy. I carefully picked my way toward an especially tall sand dune. As I climbed I thought about writing a letter to Estelle and Padmae. I wondered what Zoe's story was and why she could see through the mist. As I reached the top the sun began to sink under the horizon. Somewhere out there Sadie and Carter where trapped in the First Nome, and if my dream was correct Zia was there too. I thought about my life before I had known I was a demigod. These things do change. I watched the sun slowly sink and wondered about all the things that would happen if I ever saw Carter again. First of all I would never say sorry for dousing him. Zoe sat down next to me. Ether I had been so absorbed in my thoughts I didn't hear her or she was a good sneak her. I jumped as she spoke. "Here" she said handing me a book "This might help you with understanding Egypt. And help you find your friends" She slipped a thick brown book in to my lap. I turned to Zoe to thank her. I was suddenly struck by how pretty she really was. Her red gold hair tied back from her face, her evenly tanned skin, and her blue eyes. I looked down at the book in my lap. The books name: _Guide to Egypt and its Magic. _"Thank you" I said and thumbed through the pages. I went back to the table of contents and found a chapter one Egyptian magic. I opened it to the page and read the chapter title before continuing:

_**Magicians**_

_In Egyptian myth, magic (heka) was one of the forces used by the creator to make the world. Through heka, symbolic actions could have practical effects. All deities and people were thought to possess this force in some degree, but there were rules about why and how it could be used._

_Priests were the main practitioners of magic in pharaonic Egypt, where they were seen as guardians of a secret knowledge given by the gods to humanity to 'ward off the blows of fate'. The most respected users of magic were the lector priests, who could read the ancient books of magic kept in temple and palace libraries. In popular stories such men were credited with the power to bring wax animals to life, or roll back the waters of a lake._ _Real lector priests performed magical rituals to protect their king, and to help the dead to rebirth. By the first millennium BC, their role seems to have been taken over by magicians (hekau). Healing magic was a speciality of the priests who served Sekhmet, the fearsome goddess of plague._

_Lower in status were the scorpion-charmers, who used magic to rid an area of poisonous reptiles and insects. Midwives and nurses also included magic among their skills, and wise women might be consulted about which ghost or deity was causing a person trouble._

_Amulets were another source of magic power, obtainable from 'protection-makers', who could be male or female. None of these uses of magic was disapproved of - either by the state or the priesthood. Only foreigners were regularly accused of using evil magic. It is not until the Roman period that there is much evidence of individual magicians practising harmful magic for financial reward._ _Dawn was the most propitious time to perform magic, and the magician had to be in a state of ritual purity. This might involve abstaining from sex before the rite, and avoiding contact with people who were deemed to be polluted, such as embalmers or menstruating women. Ideally, the magician would bathe and then dress in new or clean clothes before beginning a spell._

_Metal wands representing the snake goddess Great of Magic were carried by some practitioners of magic. Semi-circular ivory wands - decorated with fearsome deities - were used in the second millennium BC. The wands were symbols of the authority of the magician to summon powerful beings, and to make them obey him or her._

_Only a small percentage of Egyptians were fully literate, so written magic was the most prestigious kind of all. Private collections of spells were treasured possessions, handed down within families. Protective or healing spells written on papyrus were sometimes folded up and worn on the body._

_A spell usually consisted of two parts: the words to be spoken and a description of the actions to be taken. To be effective all the words, especially the secret names of deities, had to be pronounced correctly. The words might be spoken to activate the power of an amulet, a figurine, or a potion. These potions might contain bizarre ingredients such as the blood of a black dog, or the milk of a woman who had born a male child. Music and dance, and gestures such as pointing and stamping, could also form part of a spell._

"Thank you" I said as I closed the book. When I got no answer I looked around to see that Zoe had vanished. I stood up with the book under my arm. It was time to find Zoe and thank her. I began to walk down the hill when I heard and grunt and a shadow was cast over me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Rachel Dare arrives

I would have never guessed that Cairo had an airport until we arrived there on camels. The train ride had been one of the worst experiences in my life. Which was saying something because I have had some pretty close calls. I had been jolted of my seat and I was now very grumpy. When we had gotten off the train and on to the platform a man had pulled me aside saying that I should buy something of his. And after we all declined five or six times we got out of the station. Then we had rented camels to go to the airport. I doubted a trip to the airport would improve my spirits. I dismounted from my camel, which, by the way smelled horrible. In my bad spirits I had not listened in to why we were even here. I simply stomped after Percy as he led the way. After several minutes of looking Zoe stopped by a khaki dressed woman and asked her something in Egyptian. The woman talked quickly and Zoe's eyes widened. She said something else in Egyptian and found us again. "She said that she was at gate 12" Zoe said and began to walk slower toward gate 12. Of course I could not read the numbers, but I had vague idea on where gate number twelve was. After a while of walking Zoe paused and turned to me. I knew what she was going to say but I still waited for her to say it. "Wait here" I rolled my eyes and leaned against a wall. I tucked my hair behind my ear and waited fingering the end on a loose string off of my shirt. I thought about one of my favorite songs, Fearless. You take me hand and drag me head first fearless. I pushed away from the wall. "Dawn" I heard the voice. I turned around to see who had spoken but no one was there. "Dawn" the voice said again more insistently. I focused on the air in front of me hard. The slightest form came in to view. It was Sadie's head on a chicken's body. "Dawn we are" but Sadie was interrupted by a loud out burst from somewhere nearby. I focused harder on Sadie. "Under" Sadie said as someone shrieked. "You! A closet!" Sadie said before the image vanished. I turned to see what had made the sounds. The first thought that shot through my head was; I really need to get a weapon with a mist form. Zoe appeared next to me. I made my decision that she was just good at sneaking up on people. She waved her arms for the mortals to back up. They did and I dashed over to Percy. "Give me your sword" I said looking at the thing that was causing the noise. Percy took out his pen riptide. "You mean this sword?" he asked. "Yes, thank you!" I said and dashed toward the monster. To be fair the monster was not a monster. It looked more like the pictures of Egyptian demons in my book. I had brought it to read on the train. It was tall and red skinned. Instead of a head it had a long blade. I uncapped Riptide and got ready to fight. It was a moment before I noticed the water from the water bottles, drinking fountains and other water things had soared and surrounded me with water. I side stepped as the demon sensed my being there. It took a strike at me and I side stepped again bringing Percy's sword in to the demons chest. I stepped back letting the water fall. The mortals were all looking at me. Nope they were looking at something behind me I was sure. Then I had the brilliant idea of looking behind me. I turned to see Zia. "Why did you come?" she said. "How did you escape your ice prison?" I asked. It really did baffle me. "How did you know about that?" Zia said harshly drawing out her staff. "What can I say" I said "We have dreams" Zia glared at me. "So Zia" I said "why don't you want to get involved?" Zia looked stunned. "Well… my home was destroyed and that will happen to the First Nome if we get in to your problems. Annabeth, Percy, Zoe, and a frizzy red haired girl came up behind me. "Rachel Dare" Percy said. I nodded. "_A'max_" Zia shouted and the ground lit with fire. Then Zia threw fire. I brought my arms up in a cross and the water on the floor erupted from the floor in to the shield. "Zia dear, when will you ever learn" I said as she threw more fire. I stepped forward letting my water fall to the ground. "Zia, listen" I said. "I won't" she said and threw more fire. I had to roll out of the way to doge it. I raised my arms to douse Zia. "Zia, I'm not your enemy" I said. She looked at me and paused. "You're not?" she asked. "No! I want to be your friend!" she stood there for a moment. "Okay " Zia said and helped me up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Home

I tied back my hair as I stood in front of the bathroom mirror. Zia stood next to me applying makeup. Her clothing looked like a normal, with her green cargo pants and white tank top. Her attitude toward me had improved and she was coming back to Miami with me. "To learn to surf" was her excuse. I slung my bow over shoulder. "C'mon" I said as I moved to the door to Cairo airport. It had been a week sense I had battled Zia and I was doing very well. Zia had lifted the command of stay in the First Nome though I hadn't seen Sadie and Carter. Though I couldn't wait until I saw Estelle and Padmae I almost wanted to stay in Egypt for a little while longer. Zia smiled. "I'm glad you decided to take a plane instead of a boat" Zia said. "Yeah, but you'll most likely die anyway because Zeus will try to strike me out of the sky." Zia cracked up. She might just make a teenager yet. I walked from the bathroom to where everybody was waiting. Annabeth slipped her hand in to Percy's and Percy smile. Zoe looked at Rachel and they grinned like they shared an unknown secret. I looked at Zia. "Ready?" I asked her. "I think so" she said though she looked unsure. "It'll be fine" I said. We began to walk down the hall to the bay where we were due to hop on a plane and fly to Miami. I didn't know whether Janet would ever strike Olympus again. I didn't know if we could ever train Erik, Erin, and Rosy. I didn't know a lot of things but what I did know that I was safe for a little while and I was happy again. We arrived at the gate and Zoe handed the woman at the gate our tickets. Rachel fell back until she was next to me. She sat down next to me. I settled down to read the book Zoe had given me. I flipped to the page on demons trying to know what was coming for me. Of course I probably wouldn't find what I needed but I began to read:

Shezmu was the demonic god of red wine, slaughter, and sometimes perfumes or oils. The link between blood and the crimson color of wine is clear. Shezmu was known to destroy wrongdoers, gruesomely putting their heads in winepresses to remove the blood. He was known as the 'Executioner of Osiris'. Shezmu followed the commands of The God of The Dead, and therefore was sometimes given the title 'Slaughterer of Souls'. He initially seems to be a fierce underworld deity, but Shezmu was quite helpful to the dead. Although he was a harsh executioner of the wicked, he was also a great protector of the virtuous. Shezmu offered red wine to those who had passed on. Other than wine, he was in charge of earthly objects such as embalming oils, and perfumes.

Among the gods, his job was to use the bodies and blood of the dead to create sustenance for Unas. Osiris was the one who ordered the use of the wicked one's blood to be turned to wine. He was sometimes given the title 'Demon of the Wine Press'. On a darker note, Shezmu's affinity with the color red linked him to evil. Crimson was a feared and hated color among the Egyptians. Not only is it the universal color of blood, and therefore death, but it was the color of the god of chaos, Seth. Since it was also the color of the setting sun, red was associated with the coming darkness and the reign of Apophis the serpent demon.

He appeared to have the head of a lion, fangs and mane drenched in blood. It is said he wore human skulls around his waist like a belt.

Rachel looked at me for a moment. Then she sighed. "Dawn, its coming…" she said before doubling over her eyes glowing green. When she spoke her voice was tripled and it kind of freaked me out.

_Once thought to be seven,_

_Now eleven,_

_Truth to be found,_

_Enemies of the ground,_

Rachel's eyes returned to normal. I gave a nervous laugh. "What did I say?" Rachel said. "Once thought to be seven, now eleven, truth be found, Enemies of the ground" I said. Rachel looked puzzled. "I don't think that Percy will like this" Rachel's brow furrowed. "So" I said "I suppose eleven half bloods shall answer the call" I said. "Yeah" Rachel said "Eleven" Eleven.


	7. Chapter 7

Epilogue

Sadie Kane rolled on to her side. The bed she was lying in was hot and steamy. She felt weak and flimsy. "Carter?" she asked in a shaky voice that was nothing like her own. "Phoebe!" a thin shaft of light fell across Sadie as she propped herself up on her elbow. The girl that entered had short spiky black hair. "Phoebe!" The girl said "Come here. She's awake!" Sadie blinked several times and focused on the girl. She looked like a punk with a tiara woven in to her hair across her brow. "I'm Thalia Grace" the girl said. Sadie licked her lips. They were dry. "I am Sadie Kane" Sadie said "Where I am?" "We just found you" Thalia said "I am a luteniant of Airtimes" something clicked in Sadie's memory. "Do you know Percy Jackson?" Sadie said. "Yes I do" Thalia said "Who are you?"

The words of songs "I'll come back when it's over" "Dust your wings off as you rise" "You take my hand and drag me head first fearless" "These things do change"

The story is not over yet….


End file.
